Xiora
Name: Xiora Element/Ability: Illusions Her illusions are strengthened on how strongly she believes they are real. The harder she believes that they are real, the more they can be considered real. If her opponent does not see them as such then they have a greater chance of winning against her. However, it is hard to not see them as real when her attacks are blatantly wounding you thoroughly, making such efforts useless. Weapon: Trident Physical Description: Xiora has pitch black hair that is quite unruly with a few of its layered strands flying away and a bit wavy. She usually lets her hair down, reaching down past her waist and almost to her hips. She has deep brown eyes that seem to be either innocent or apathetic (or bored). Her pale skin may sometimes look like ivory contrast the black Organization coat. She stands 4'9” (152cm) and weighs about 90lbs (40kg). She is 17 years old but her petite form cuts off a few years from her actual age. Personality: She is unpredictable. She can be melancholic and quiet sometimes (having no heart seem to have that effect on her) then later she's like a totally different person with all the cheeriness and annoyance she can cause because of it. It can also be the other way around. She knows she has no heart, but doesn't change the fact that Nobodies still can imitate such emotions. She does so for either her own amusement or just so when she feels like it. She never was one to take others opinions of her seriously or even listen. She's moody, so disturbing her when she's thinking or concentrating is like a gamble. Her response can only be either of two, one of which no one wants to get. She'll blink and stare questioningly at the address or be skinned alive, burned alive, or—obviously, she'll torture anyone who obstruct her train of thoughts. She's also free to torture to anyone who gets on her nerves, though she's nice sometimes and the torture level depends on how much she's irritated. Though how much sadistic she may be, she hates getting into tight situations. Especially ones that tend to put her actual hand-to-hand combat to the test. She doesn't like it either when her personal bubble trespassed, and she'll use every ounce of her imagination to keep anyone away from crossing it. Let's just say she tends to be a coward at times. History: She was formerly a rather normal girl with albeit a little craziness and creativity, she was an artist with a pen and paper. She was simple and had a few but trusted friends. She had siblings with whom she shared sort of love-hate relationship and a single parent, mother, she loved greatly and admired. She, though appears normal, has a strong heart and will to stand up for what she believes in, what she wants to do and is hard to make her mind made up. She carefree yet holds responsibility to the decision she makes. Then Heartless then started to appear in her world. Chaos immediately reigned as people started to panic and run for their lives. She knew all too well that escaping their current location to another wouldn't really save them if they still were in the same world but she didn't knew anyway how. Despite knowing their impending doom, she still wanted to save those important to her. However, she was a normal girl with nothing but a strong heart...and that heart at that current situation couldn't do anything the moment they were attacked for their hearts. When she became a Nobody, she was living off in a world created by her illusions based off her memories she does not recall ever living. She used the false loved ones and the girl that seem to star her diluted memories as mere entertainment in her world. She still did not knew what she was at that time (much less the girl she materialized first was her Somebody) but had no ways of finding out until an Organization member went to her. There was no way she could have even thought of thinking through what she was in a world devoid of any other living (if you can even consider a Nobody living) thing. She has never left her world ever since she became a Nobody but has never felt any necessity to have anyone else in there other than her. However, she was eventually bored with the limit of her illusions and the invitation of joining the Organization instantly promised her exploration of another world thus new illusions. She did not even think twice going with them, doing so immediately erased her illusionary world and every trace of supposed 'memory of home' along with it. Category:Organization XV Category:Original Character Category:Nobody